Demasiado caliente
by Chia Moon
Summary: La sola idea de imaginarse esa imagen no le desagradaba para nada. Más bien, hasta podría antojársele algo así. Primitivo, sí, pero jodidamente sexy.


Esta idea surge tras jugar al nuevo juego de Dragon ball Kakarot donde tienes que pescar. ¡Alguien debería prohibir pescar a Gohan! ¡Oju!

No pude detenerme y pues esto salió.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** DB y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos a Akira Toriyama.

**Advertencias:** Ooc. Lemon.

* * *

**Demasiado caliente**.

—&—

Que Gohan la invitara de acampada no era ya raro. El chico amaba el campo y estaba realmente curtido en ello. Más de una vez habían compartido tienda de campaña con Goten o se habían aventurado en la montaña que vio crecer al chico. Videl disfrutaba mucho con esa nueva parte de su vida en la que Gohan siempre tenía algo que enseñarle o en la que lograba sorprenderle al conocer algo que no se esperaba para una chica de ciudad.

La primera vez lo había tomado casi como un entrenamiento incluso, pero luego fue percatándose que era mucho más refrescante y divertido que hasta ella misma podía llegar a proponérselo.

La única pega que quizás, aunque realmente no lo fuera, es que no solían tener muchas oportunidades de ir a solas. Y aunque de pensarlo hacia que su corazón bombee demasiado y sus mejillas brillaran con aquel tono carmesí tan suyo, sopesó que no sería una mala idea proponérselo.

Y, para su suerte, Gohan aceptó de buena gana.

Aprovechando que Goten se encontraba fuera con Trunks y que, por supuesto, Chi-Chi los animó con la esperanza de que aquello afianzara su relación —secretamente con la esperanza de que su hijo encontrara un buen partido millonario, aunque eso ya no parecía darle tanta importancia—, se echaron la mochila al hombro y buscaron un buen lugar para acampar.

Volaron durante unas horas, cambiando frases y recuerdos que les sacaron alguna que otra risa. Videl solía disculparse muchas veces porque él tuviera que habituarse a su nivel de vuelo, pero Gohan nunca se molestaba por tal cosa, incluso solía cargar con más cosas que ella.

Esa era una maravillosa situación de que su novio fuera uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo.

Encontraron algo alejado, entre las montañas y oculto a simple vista. Gohan y ella no tardaron en montar un improvisado refugio y observaron satisfechos su trabajo.

Videl se estiró, satisfecha y miró hacia el agua que azotaba el pie de la montaña.

—Me pregunto si habrá algo de pescado —musitó más para sí misma—. Aunque no hemos traído ni cebo ni cañas de pescar.

Gohan, curioso, se había acercado a ella para mirar su misma dirección.

—¿Quieres pescar?

Videl asintió pero se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos lo necesario para ello.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

—Ven, te mostraré una forma que mi padre me enseñó cuando era niño.

Videl lo siguió hasta la orilla muy interesada en eso. Ya había visto a Goten y Trunks pelear con un dinosaurio, así que no le extrañaría que algo fuera de lo común fuera a pasar. Al fin y al cabo, con ellos una nunca se aburría.

Gohan la soltó para rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos.

—Nosotros solíamos tener cola cuando éramos niños, ya lo sabes por las fotos que mi madre te mostró —explicó. Videl asintió y él sacó finalmente lo que buscaba—. Bulma se la hizo a mi padre hace tiempo para poder pescar.

Le mostró el objeto en cuestión.

—¿Una cola?

Gohan sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí. Artificial, por supuesto. No tendría ningún tipo de poder en nosotros, hace tiempo que superamos el poder que nos otorgaba y no necesitamos convertirnos más en Ōzaru. Pero hay costumbres que no se pierden y mi padre añoraba pescar de este modo. Y es más cómodo, porque antes teníamos que meternos en el agua, bucear, atrapar el pez… un caos en el que terminamos empapados.

Videl hizo una mueca aprovechando que él miraba a otro lado colocándose el artefacto. La sola idea de imaginarse esa imagen no le desagradaba para nada. Más bien, hasta podría antojársele algo así. Primitivo, sí, pero jodidamente sexy.

—Vale, listo —anunció Gohan sacándola de unos desviados pensamientos. Dio un respingo y por invitación bajó la mirada hasta su trasero, donde ya colgaba la cola como si siempre hubiera estado ahí—. Y tiene mucho agarre, así que por muy fuerte que tire el pez, no se caerá.

—¿Seguro que no te arrancará los pantalones en el intento? —cuestionó.

De nuevo, esa idea tampoco le parecía mal.

_Gracias, pececito._

Pero Gohan soltó una de esas risillas suyas y lo descartó con un movimiento de su mano.

—No, no. Eso no pasará. El invento de Bulma es muy fuerte. Mira, te mostraré cómo se hace.

Desde luego, ella no estaba dispuesta a perderse ningún detalle.

Gohan se acercó más a la orilla y al detenerse, le dio la espalda al agua. La cola era lo suficientemente larga como para flotar en el agua sin necesidad de acuclillarse —cosa que el padre de Gohan sí solía hacer, como supo algo más tarde—, y luego, hizo aquel movimiento.

¡Y condenado calor que empezó a subir!

Gohan estaba muy concentrado en la pesca, así que para él no debía de estar pasando absolutamente nada. ¡NADA!

Sin embargo, Videl se quedó con la boca abierta y estaba segura de que hasta podría empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

Hacia delante y hacia atrás. Un gesto rápido, la cola moviéndose dentro del agua y el calor aumentando en su vientre.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, frotándose la barbilla para asegurarse también de que mantenía la boca cerrada. Se acercó un poco más e intentó distraerse mirando a los peces que parecían extrañamente interesados en la cosa que se movía en el agua.

Y sí, desde ese lado se podía apreciar incluso mejor la forma en que él se meneaba.

Repentinamente, Gohan se tensó, echó su cuerpo hacia delante y tiró con sus caderas. El pez salió despedido en el aire y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba detrás, golpeándolo. El animal cayó al otro lado. Era enorme.

—¡Listo! —exclamó él quitándose la cola y mirándola—. ¿Qué tal?

Videl tomó aire antes de responder. Cerró la boca, la abrió. Él la miraba con esa carita de niño bueno e inocente que se sentía como una completa pervertida.

—Genial, increible —halagó—. Pero alguien debería de _prohibirte _pescar de ese modo —aseveró.

Gohan por supuesto no lo comprendió. No entendía que tal movimiento de caderas anunciara algo tan maravilloso o que fuera capaz de excitarse sólo con ello. O que su cabeza estuviera tan llena de él que cualquier imagen le parecía completamente sexy.

—¿Por qué? —masculló él cuando echó a volar por encima del agua. Aprovechó para mojarse la cara algo y regresó al campamento—. ¿Videl?

La había seguido cargando con el pescado.

Lo dejó a un lado, limpiándose las manos antes de tocarla.

—¿Hice algo malo? —indagó rascándose la nuca—. La próxima vez podría traer la caña y será más sencillo. ¿O quieres intentarlo?

La idea la hizo enrojecer.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Aunque ella bien que lo pensaba de él. Más bien no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Pilló tal rabieta incomprensible que Gohan no se atrevió a hablarle hasta más tarde, con la tripa llena y el sol de la tarde cubriendo parte de la montaña.

Odiaba verle de ese modo pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía.

—Ten.

Gohan le extendió una botella de agua fresca, con gotas resbalando por el plástico. Videl la miró un instante antes de tomarla. La desenroscó y dio un largo trago. Él estaba de pie, mirándola, con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué? —dijo apartándose el recipiente de los labios.

Gohan parpadeó, como si acabara de salir de un trance.

—No, perdón, sólo estaba…

—Mirándome —terminó por él cerrando la botella y dejándola a un lado—. Lo siento, Gohan. Por enfadarme antes sin motivo. Se supone que tenía muchas expectativas para hoy y me enfadé tanto conmigo misma que he terminado pagándolo contigo.

Él pareció nervioso.

—No, yo… comprendo. Supongo que no fue demasiado interesante el tema de la pesca con la cola.

—Eso me pareció interesante. Divertido incluso —puntualizó—. El problema era otro.

Desvió la mirada y por un instante, echó de menos su cabello largo. Gohan guardaba silencio y aunque se movió lo hizo muy lentamente, como si estuviera completamente concentrado en no asustarla. Sintió una de sus manos posarse sobre su rodilla y la otra en el posabrazos de la silla.

—Videl —nombró suavemente—. Sé que quizás no sea el momento, pero he estado pensando en muchas cosas últimamente. Me aventuré a emocionarme demasiado con la idea de venir de acampada. Solos. Y no he podido sacarme ciertas cosas de mi mente.

Videl le miró, confusa.

—Hace un momento, justo cuando estabas bebiendo, no pude evitar pensar en qué me gustaría hacer con la gota que resbaló por la comisura de tu boca, por ejemplo.

Videl sintió el calor subirle al rostro, recorrer todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Podría ser posible que Gohan estuviera sintiendo exactamente lo mismo?

—¿Es algo así?

—¿Cómo has…? —farfulló cubriéndose el rostro con los dedos.

Una leve risita escapó de entre sus dientes.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho antes. Con tus palabras: _pescar_ y_ modo_, exactamente.

A veces era difícil aceptar que fuera tan inteligente. Tan despistado y tan descuidado algunas veces. Lo veía rascarse la nuca mientras reía como tonto y se daba cuenta de que lo amaba aún más.

—Ese movimiento… es letal —confesó tirándose del cuello de la camiseta hasta cubrirse la mitad del rostro.

Gohan parpadeó sin comprender del todo, era comprensible. Para él eso no significaba nada. Era ella y su rareza de encontrar ese detalle tan excitante.

—Para mí lo es —recalcó.

Gohan extendió su mano para acariciarle los cabellos, sonriente.

—Vale, lo entiendo —aceptó pegando su frente contra la de ella—. Hay cosas que también son letales para mí, Videl.

Eso le interesó.

—¿Cómo cuál? —inquirió—. Aparte de la gotita de mi comisura.

Gohan la miró a los ojos un momento, hasta bajar la mirada hasta su vientre. La camiseta continuaba en tensión a causa de su agarre y cuando él desvió sus dedos hasta ella, acariciando su vientre, no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa. Gohan mantuvo su mano ahí, cuidadoso, haciendo gestos suaves que electrificaron todo su cuerpo.

—Detalles pequeños, a simple vista cotidianos. Cosas tuyas —señaló.

Su mano se desvió por su cintura, inclinándose más hacia ella.

—Videl. ¿Puedes quitar la camiseta?

Ella lo hizo lentamente, exponiéndose a él. Su boca presionó suavemente contra la de ella. Un torpe beso, como los de siempre, una estancia más larga contra ella.

Y al separarse, sus ojos conectan de esa forma que siempre tienen que abandonar por otras presencias y, esa vez, no lo necesitan.

Videl mueve sus manos lentamente hacia él, acariciando su rostro, disfrutando con su marcada mandíbula, subiendo hasta orejas. Enreda sus dedos en sus negras hebras y desciende por su cuello, invitándolo en un leve gesto a regresar a sus labios.

Gohan se inclina más sobre ella. Su mano se ha desviado más por su cintura, bajando peligrosamente por un camino que en, otra ocasión, habría retenido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría. El no, no era una opción si quiera.

La silla crujió bajo el peso de ambos, amenazante y él retrocedió, mirándola con una mueca avergonzada.

—Es pura grasa muscular —aseguró.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse y si existía alguna clase de miedo se esfumó por completo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo sé.

Posó su palmas sobre su espalda, muy ancho y fuerte, marcado y las desvió hasta su cintura, subiendo hasta su pecho y volviendo a engancharse de su cuello. Sin apartar la mirada, movió levemente su boca en una súplica escondida que él aceptó de buena gana.

Se incorporó con ella en brazos e hizo a un lado la silla con más torpeza de la que pudo soportar.

Gohan sólo se separó de ella un instante para atrapar una de las mantas de las mochilas cercanas. Videl se movió hasta sentarse sobre ella y una vez más, se concentró en su mirada. Pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros y retrocedió, con él inclinándose sobre ella, con sus cuerpos buscándose bajo la ropa.

Lo notó, tan joven, tan expuesto y marcado contra su cadera.

Desvió su mano por su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero y el movimiento contra ella, tan leve pero firme, le recordó a lo excitante que había sido verle pescar de aquella forma.

Lo besó con más intensidad, notó sus manos nerviosas y grandes moverse por sus curvas, centrarse en aquellos puntos capaces de volverla loca y que su boca no consiguiera articular más nombre que el suyo junto a palabras de súplica.

La ropa abandonó sus cuerpos y finalmente, su piel, ansiosa, se impregnó de su calor. No habría recoveco de su cuerpo que no llevara su aroma, que fuera olvidado por una de sus caricias.

Su piel era suave y dura, quizás mucho más que la de cualquier otro hombre terrestre. Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que iba a terminar haciendo el amor con un hombre mestizo en medio del campo se habría reído y ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Gohan se hundía en ella totalmente, en alma y cuerpo. Oscilaba sobre ella, suspiraba en su oído. Su boca intentaba besarla en torpes gemidos. Sus caderas se encontraban y separaban en un vaivén lento y apasionado que, inesperadamente, la llevó hasta el cielo.

No supo en qué momento exacto, tampoco lo esperaba y fue tan violento que el mundo giró vertiginosamente sobre su cabeza y por un instante, se alejó del suelo, del mundo, de todo.

—Videl. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadea, saliendo de su letargo, le mira maravillada, preguntándose si era cierto. Gohan todavía estaba sobre ella, está en ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas enrojecidas. Esta despeinado a causa de sus propios dedos.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió sintiéndose soñolienta.

No puede evitar bostezar pero protesta cuando él se aparta de ella con cuidado, acostándose a su lado. Tira de ella con cuidado, la coloca sobre él y ella se acurruca en una invitación silenciosa.

Ambos suspiran, satisfechos. Al menos de momento.

Porque Videl sabe perfectamente que en cualquier momento, de nuevo, Gohan puede ser demasiado caliente como para controlar su propio fuego. Hasta con gestos simples, gestos normales y un gesto inesperado.

**Fin**

**09 de febrero del 2020**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
